Stalker nih! STALKEEER!
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: C-Ta yang berniat meminta tolong kepada Readers untuk mencari A-ya, tapi ketika mencari di perpustakaan... Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya! /ABAL-ABSURD-GAJEH/Fanfic perdana Author di ShuuenPro/Humor garing kriuk kriuk/DLDR/Gak tanggung jawab terhadap isinya!/Readers POV


PIP.

Sebuah monitor berukuran kira-kira 15 inchi menampilkan sejumlah kamera sebuah kamar. Di sisi kanan atasnya, dilihat dari sebuah meja. Kiri atas, dilihat dari bawah lemari buku yang dipajang di dinding yang menampilkan ujung tempat tidurnya. Di sebelah kanan bawah, dilihat dari lemari bajunya, dan yang terakhir, dari salah satu pojok kamar yang cukup rapi itu.

Sesosok cowok berambut cokelat serta bermata hijau, menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum (?) dari kursi berputarnya, "A-ya di mana ya~? Kok belum pulang juga, padahal jam bubar sekolahnya sudah lama berlalu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shuuen no Shiori / **_**Bookmark of the Demise**_** ~ Stalker nih! STALKEEER!**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : Shuuen no Shiori Project © 150p dan Suzume

_Warnings_ : OOC beneran, AU beneran, _drabble_ (?), C-ta POV, humor garing kriuk kriuk, Readers POV (?) dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N _(Mun) : Hallo! Saya author baru yang menyapa fandom _Shuuen no Shiori Project_, salam kenal author-author senior (?). Hahahaha, makasih ya, Mugi sialan. Mwehehehehe~ *disepak* okeh, selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ C-ta POV dan Readers POV (?) ]**

Serius, ini beneran nggak ada A-ya tersayangku?

Ahem, saya bukan cowok mesum. Suer, demi kamera CCTV kesayanganku yang tersebar di kamar A-ya—ah sepoiler (?), saya bukan cowok yang tidak waras. Kenalkan, saya C-ta. Hayah, pasti Anda-anda semua merasa kalau namaku agak aneh bagaimana begitu. Namun tetap saja, nggak _mainstream_ kan? Melawan arus. Melawan serbuan karakter _project_ yang lain. *kibas poni*

Oke, saya nggak sombong kok. Cuma... Saya agak gimana gitu, melihat namaku yang (sok) keren begini.

Nah, Read—maksudku Pemirsa, bisa minta tolong nggak sih? Nggak? Oke, saya hadiahkan Anda _scene_ di mana saya bakal membunuh Anda seperti halnya saya membunuh A-ya demi melindungi cowok yang super berharga bagiku itu dari sergapan iblis macam D-ne. Oalah, OOT. Balik ke topik, saya lagi mencari cowok imut dan keren (Author diam-diam mual) bernama A-ya. Entah karena ketidakkreatifan seorang pencipta lagu ini (Author dihajar yang bersangkutan), nama semua teman-temanku selalu begini. Gini… Saya khawatir A-ya pulang malam, atau jangan-jangan…! Ja-Jangan-jangan dia bakalan disepak dan di_bully_…!

BRUAGH.

.

.

.

Oke, Pemirsa, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Ayo, **ikuti saya atau Anda saya sambit **_**cutter**_** dan pisau dapur dan bakal saya lakukan adegan gore—.**

BRUAGH.

Baiklah, tidak ada waktu, beneran! Ayo!

"Memangnya kami ini budakmu, heh, C-ta?" tanya Anda sekalian protes. Namun ada juga yang tidak protes, dan saya percaya bahwa yang tidak memprotes itu adalah fans berat C-ta dan bersedia dicambuk kek diapa-apain oleh C-ta. Oalaaahhh, cinta yang luar bi(n)asaaaaa~ termasuk Author! (Author kemudian disepak ke Bulan oleh Readers)

**-xXx-**

**[ Perpustakaan sekolah ]**

"Ayo, Pemirsa-tachi!" ujar-coret-perintah C-ta arogan.

"Arogan amat sih elu jadi karakter, C-ta." protes Anda tidak sungkan (?).

BRUAGH.

Rupanya oh rupanya, C-ta menggebuk kepala Anda dengan tas sekolahnya. Tersenyum nista, Anda semua lantas mengiyakan perkataan-coret-perintah C-ta. Bonusnya, Anda membawa _handycam_, HP dengan kamera beresolusi _ndewo_, kamera selevel Can*n, dan bahkan tisu dengan rahasia serahasia-rahasianya. Ternyata oh ternyata, Anda berniat mengabadikan sesuatu yang laknat (?) di antara C-ta dan targetnya. Oalaaahhh…

C-ta yang melihat Anda membawa barang super tidak penting (iyalah, masa mau ng-_stalk_ pakai kamera begituan? Benar-benar _stalker_ level tinggi), lantas bertanya dengan wajah mesum-coret-(sok) tegas, "Hei kau, kau bawa itu kamera? Serius, kau itu maunya apa sih, menolongku mencari A-ya atau meng-_stalk_ seseorang? Tidak keren lho, ckckckck."

_Sialan kau, C-ta. Jelas ini kami mau ng-stalk KAMU dan A-ya._ Sayang Anda semua tidak mau menjawabnya dengan terang-terangan. Sekalinya iya, sudah bisa dipastikan Anda akan mendapatkan tiket ekspress ke neraka. Anda sekalian pastinya sudah tahu kalau C-ta itu **super duper anjrit overprotektif** ke pacar-coret-teman baiknya. Ciehhh…!

"Sudah deng, mana A-ya? Masa mau nyariin dia di perpus pada jam beginian?" tanya Anda sambil melirik jam tanganmu. Jammu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, belum waktunya memulai pelajaran di sekolah.

"Kurasa A-ya sering ke sini sebelum pelajaran dimulai." jawab C-ta sambil menggeser pintu perpustakaannya.

Anda semua menahan napas, menanti-nantikan apa yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Dan C-ta melongo dahsyat.

Anda sekalian yang penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam perpustakaan sekolah itu, lalu mengintipnya.

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi di sana? A-ya yang Anda dan C-ta cari ternyata benar di situ—lah kok jadi semudah mencari tikus di balik ember berisi koin emas sih? Lupakan. Dan satu hal yang sangat mengerikan—tolong garis bawahi, **mengerikan**, telah terjadi di situ. A-ya rupanya sedang... Bertelanjang dada sambil mengecek tubuhnya. Sesekali ia berputar, mengecek punggungnya. Sesaat kemudian dia membuka restleting celananya—.

—lah kok jadi adegan mesum seperti ini?

"O-Oi, aku nggak bisa lihat nih! C-ta, jongkok!" Merasa ngeyel, Anda kemudian menekan kedua bahu C-ta agar C-ta bisa berjongkok.

"W-Woi—."

Saat mata Anda sudah bisa menyaksikan keseluruhan isi perpustakaan itu, Anda melongo heran dan dahsyaaat.

A-ya rupanya tidak sedang membuka restleting celananya. Malahan, lebih parah lagi.

D-ne dan B-ko yang ternyata sudah ada di sana, rupanya sedang mentato dada dan punggung cowok berkantung mata itu dengan nista. Di punggungnya, terlihat gambar A-ya yang sedang dirape secara mesum-coret-tidak senonoh oleh seorang cowok yang 99,5% mirip dengan C-ta, lalu di lengan atas dan bawahnya ada gambar A-ya menggebuk C-ta dengan _harisen_(*), lalu di dadanya terlihat gambar C-ta yang menyetrum sejumlah cewek yang naksir dengan A-ya, dan ada juga A-ya yang menjauh dari C-ta dengan wajah _horror_.

Lebih gaswatnya lagi, _tidak ada_ cermin sama sekali di sana.

"Ini apa sih...?" tanya Anda heran dan masih tidak _connect_ pikiran Anda.

"**Woi B-ko... D-ne... BERANINYA KALIAN MENTATO A-YA TERCINTAKOOOOEEEHHHH—.**" C-ta siap mengamuk!

Anda semua yang menyaksikan C-ta lupa akan keberadaan Anda, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang kabur dari mulut pintu perpustakaan itu. Seakan termakan oleh alam nistamu yang mempairing C-ta x A-ya, Anda menaruhkan _handycam_ di tangan C-ta selagi cowok _stalker_ itu benar-benar tidak sadar akan aura Anda semua. _Hihihi, siasatku berhasil!_ Demikianlah hati nistah Anda berfirman (?).

WUSSSHHH!

Bagai ditelan angin A*ng (?), Anda segera menghilang di balik suasana _horror_ koridor itu.

"... Kau benar-benar **stalker** ya." sindir D-ne yang bersurai panjang dan berwarna hitam, tersenyum sinis. Coret, **sangat sinis**.

"KYAAAHHHHH—C-TA MESUUUUMMM! PADAHAL KAMI MAU BIKIN A-YA JADI BEGINI DEMI PROJEK SENI TAUUUU—C-TA, PULANG SANA DAN TIDUUUURRRR! ! ! STALKEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR! ! !" B-ko dengan polos dan tidak berdosanya melempari C-ta dengan kuas, bor (?), bahkan sampai solder (?).

"A-APAAN INI—WAAAAAAAAHHHH! ! ! B-KO, KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, APAAAA? !" kutuk C-ta salto menghindari serangan membabibuta-nya B-ko.

TING.

C-ta segera sadar akan satu hal yang benar-benar membuatnya terjebak.

Cowok itu ternyata memegang _handycam_ yang dipasangkan dengan nistanya oleh Anda pada tangan kanannya, menguatkan fakta yang diputarbalikkan bahwa cowok itu kini berganti posisi menjadi stalker level dewa yang ke-_gap_ merekam adegan humu dan penuh napsu syahwat lalalala tersebut. Parahnya lagi, C-ta belum juga menyetop rekamannya.

"**C-ta... Bisa jelaskan... Apa yang ada di tangan kananmu, HARGH...? !**" hardik D-ne bersiap mengamuk.

"... C-ta... Tolong **mati** saja..." A-ya ikut mengimbuhi.

C-ta sontak saja menjerit dengan kesal dan penuh penyesalan, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! ! ! ! KENAPA AKU YANG JADI STALKEEEEEEEEEEERRR! ! ! PEMIRSA SIALAN ITU YANG MENJADI STALKEEEERRRR—KENAPA HARUS AKUUUUUU! ? TIDAK RELAKAH KAU KALO AKU MENCINTAIMU, A-YAAAA? ! ? !"

JLEB!

Sebuah pisau bedah melayang mengiris pipi sebelah kanan C-ta. D-ne sudah memasang _flasheyes_, dan mendekati C-ta dengan aura setan, "**C-ta... Kau kan di kelompok yang berbeda dengan kami... Minggir... Keluar dari perpustakaan ini, wahai STALKER... Berani masuk tanpa permisi kulonuwun begitu, bersiaplah. Kehidupanmu akan berakhir... SE. KA. RANG.**"

Dan hari itu berakhir A-ya tahu bahwa C-ta menyiapkan empat CCTV pada kamarnya dan mencabutnya dengan sukarela, dan malah memberikannya ke D-ne. D-ne yang senang melihat A-ya menyiksa C-ta tercintanya, lalu merusak semua CCTV yang diberikan A-ya itu. Dan yang membuat C-ta menderita adalah... A-ya memutuskan untuk menjauhi C-ta selama sebulan tanpa komunikasi **apapun**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End – dengan SANGAT ABSURD... ]**

(*) _Harisen_ adalah kipas besar seukuran sedikit lebih besar dari keyboard PC, biasa digunakan untuk menggebuk kepala seseorang.

A/N (Mun) : HUWEEEEEEEHHHH~~~~~ ABSURD BANGEEETTT~~~~~ *mojok*


End file.
